Stronger Than The Dragon's Breathe
by FavUYA
Summary: Kendall has been poisoned and his only hope is that of a warrior, willing to fight for him. Is his love for the blond truely strong enough? M for violence. Kames. Merry Christmas!


So this took me a long time. I spent so many study halls writing this. I tried to be as true to the myths as I could. If somthing's wrong, please tell me. I love Norse mythology. Vikings are so cool. I wanted to get this done before christmas, and it kinda fits because, you know, Scandinavia is pretty cold and snowy. There was a lot of red on my document. All the Norse names you know. For pronuciation, the vowels are the same as Latin, but the short A sound is as in the word "HAT" Also, each vowel makes it's own sound, so "AI" would be pronounced like "AH-EE" or like in eye. You also pronounce the "G" before another consanant, and it's always hard, like in "Goat" I think that all, except the stutures of sentences might be weird, and may not be understandable. Anyway, enjoy!

**Stronger Than The Dragon's Breathe**

Midgard, one of the nine worlds, but most importantly, it is the land of man, where they have thrived and have become plentiful, with the help of the gods, the Vanir, the gods of nature, and the Æsir, the gods of mankind. Though mankind was not just given such gifts; they usually had to earn them from the gods. But since the gods always wanted to help them out, they always gave them opportunities to receive something special from them. And today was a very special day for people of a land, where a family with riches and jewels, and who was adored by everyone, was celebrating the birthday of one of their sons. They were called the Knight family and they called him Kendall. He had long fair golden blond hair with deep blue eyes. Almost as beautiful as the wells of the great ash tree, Yggdrasil. Everyone knew that he was at marrying age, although they knew who Kendall would pick. There was a warrior who the Knight family loved and would be very pleased if they were to see their son marry to him. He was the son of a wingle poor woman, but has done many heroic deeds and great acts, that that is how the two of them met. The warrior had saved Kendall from a certain ill fate, and they knew something was between them the first time they laid eyes on each other. The warrior had long brown hair, was very strong and handsome, and was the hope of many women that they would be fortunate enough to call themselves his bride. When the warrior got him home, Kendall asked if he were to ever see him again. The warrior said only if he was welcomed back into his family's house. And with that, he asked what his name was, and the warrior said he was called James. His family thanked him for saving their son, and if there was anything they could do in return. James only said that seeing Kendall again would be payment enough.

So the two had spent much time together, and eventually, James had confessed his love towards Kendall, and Kendall was so overjoyed, that he ran into the warrior's open arms and cried tears that fell and stained the warrior's clothes, though James cared not what happened to them when he heard the answer that he had been hoping for so long. And there they laid in each other's arms, keeping each other warm on that cool autumn evening near the river, watching the sun as it slowly dove into the lake.

At the party that the Knight family was having to celebrate their son's birthday, there was much food and drinks. There were boars, goats, and fish to eat, and wine and ale for the refreshments. Kendall was walking around, welcoming guests and conversing with many, wearing his best garments, when suddenly, he saw the one person he had been waiting for the whole party. He caught sight of Kendall and smiled. Kendall ran up to him and the warrior picked up Kendall in his arms and swung him around in circles, and let him back down on the floor and then the two kissed each other. "Oh James, thank you for coming. This mean so much more than one can possibly imagine,"

"I would not dream of not coming. I could never live with myself without celebrating the day you were brought into Midgard, and the day you entered my life," he said.

"And I too am glad you and I have met, for if you never had been born either, I would suffer an ill fate with my family as well,"

"Try not to think of that day, my dear Kendall. I would like that you do not sadden yourself on such a day as this,"

"How can I forget that day that you saved me, for it is the first time I have ever seen your face,"

"Let's just enjoy ourselves for this very special day. Nothing can bring us down now,"

* * *

><p>But their happiness was soon to end, for deep in one of the nine worlds, Iotunheim<strong>, <strong>a group of frost giants knew of the Knight family's party and the warrior that was attending. The giants never liked man, nor their gods for that matter for they were jealous for their honors. And so, they always fought, and usually, it would end in the god's or man's favor. Many of their men have been slaughtered in the name of the gods: Mountain giants, Storm giants, Frost giants. Even though they have made deals with man and god before, most of them still couldn't stand them.

The lord of the house of the group of frost giants, Gnofenir, was terribly ill, and he knew that his time may come soon, however he was the strongest of all the giants in the house, and they were not about to lose their strongest man, for fear of another invasion. Usually the thunder god, Thor, with his hammer, Mjölnir, which he has used to slaughter many giant, would come and fight with them, seeking adventure. They knew they would need the lord of the house if they were to stand a chance the next encounter with the gods.

"My lord," said Grimney, one of the frost giants who served Gnofenir. "We have found a solution to your sickness, however I fell that it has been in vain,"

"Explain so that I may understand," Gnofenir said, in his chair, with his hand-maidens around him, trying to appease his sickness.

"The key ingredient is water from the Well of the Three Norns,"

"Urðarbrunnr? This does pose an obstacle, however I know you will pull through for my sake, and yours," he said, coldly.

"Sir, the Norns are allied with man's gods; they will not help us when they know that the water is to be used to heal an enemy of them,"

"The Norns are not of my concern, nor what you have to endure. We have made deals with man and gods before, so I trust that you will complete this task,"

"My lord, it will be difficult for us to obtain the water before the illness inside your body courses through every vein in your body, and what is left, you may not want to know. It is impossible for a giant,"

"Not for a human warrior," he said, smiling.

"Sir?"  
>But before Grimney could say more, some hand-maidens came out carrying a glass full of wine. Gnofenir took it and raised it to Grimney. "To my health, and that I will have a long future," Gnofenir drank the glass and Grimney looked at him puzzled. "This glass may have not held the cure, but if all goes well, it may has well have,"<p>

* * *

><p>The party at the home of the Knights was very lively with much dancing. Everything was going well, and no one had a worry in the world.<p>

Then, the head of the house, Jennifer Knight**,** rose up to deliver her speech, holding her glass high in the air. "I thank you all who has attended on this glorious day, for today, we celebrate the birthday of my son, who I hope one day, will marry and take hold of the house and live a long and happy life under it," she said, and everybody raised their glasses and cheered. They all drank from the wine, and continued to dance. The warrior rose to ask hold Kendall's for a dance, but Kendall protested.

"I'm sorry, but I feel ill at this moment. Allow me to rest, and we can enjoy a dance together after the day ages,"

"What is amiss, my love?"

"I am sure that it is nothing that you should trouble yourself with," And he rose from his seat, but a second later, he fell, unmoving. If it wasn't for the warrior to catch him in time, he would have fallen to the ground.

"Kendall! Please awaken! It is me, James. I'm here to aide you!" he yelled. Everyone heard him, and looked over in his direction, and the air filled with gasps and questions of what happened. The woman of the house, Kendall's mother, came over to see what has befallen upon her household.

"James, what has happened that has caused such a… Kendall!" She yelled, and ran over to him, and put her hand on his cheek as tears ran down her face. "What has happened?"

"I know not, only that he has said that he felt ill before he fell down," And in the background there was laughter. James raised his head to see who it was.

There came three men walking out of the crowd up to the mother, the warrior, and the fallen son. "Who are you who laughs at my fallen son. Surely you know what I can do to one who does such with the power I hold," The mother yelled, with her voice strong.

"If you were to kill me, then you will never know how to save your son from the spell I have placed on him," The man said.

"Why have you done such a task, here, in my house, as uninvited guests, to one who was born on this day?" She yelled.

"Well, my fair lady, if we are to converse about the task done, then let us show you our true faces," And with that, the one speaking spoke runes and transformed the three of them into frost-giant shapes.

"Foolish Giants! We would have rejected any giants who would have come to my home on this day, but now that you have done such a task, you will be slaughtered!" She yelled.

"No, they speak as if they know how to reverse the effects," James yelled.

"It is true that the spell is not completely permanent. Allow ourselves to introduce ourselves. I am Grimney, and these two are my escorts. We have a problem with the leader of our house, Gnofenir. He has fallen terribly ill and the remedy which we hope to use requires an ingredient in which we are not able to provide. This is where the warrior, James, begins to play his role…"

"You expect to be aided by me after the sin you have committed against me? Make shorter your words,"

"Agreed, for there is little time. We need water in which no Giant will ever acquire, and we need a human-warrior, strong enough for the task, to accompany us on our journey to obtain it. We knew that you would be reluctant to answer in our favor, so we required a safety measure. We have poisoned the wine in which Kendall has drunk," said Grimney. He turned his head over to the queen. "Our spell will keep him bound to our lord, for when he dies, so will your son. A precaution so that we may know that James will fulfill the duties we require, or face having his lover dead."

Everyone was shocked to hear the words that passed the giant's mouth. "So there is no punishment for killing you?" said the Warrior, letting go of his lover as he walked up to the giant, picked him up with one hand and raised his sword with the other.

"Ah, that thought has ran through my head before. Know this warrior: I am the only giant, besides my escorts, that will accompany you during this trail. No others. And it is said that I will be the one who will mix the remedy. Abide by our terms, or you shall strike me down, and you also kill the last chance you have to save him,"

James was full of anger, and his hate towards the giants grew past what he could imagine. He tightened his grip on the giant, and drew back his sword. Then he looked over at the frail blond on the ground who looked so peaceful. And the giant was let go. "I… I accept your terms," he said coldly.

"Then it is done. We will leave in an hour. We shall meet in front of the house by then,"

Then the warrior came up to Grimney. "Know this worm: If you fall back on your word, no magic in all of the nine worlds can save you from me,"

Grimney smiled. "I'd hurry if I were you. I won't wait any longer,"

"I am needed for this cure. I don't think you can afford to lose me,"

"Be there, if you know what's good for you and your lover," Then the three giants started to leave. "Oh," Grimney said looking over at Kendall, "And Happy Birthday,"

* * *

><p>There was terror among the crowds. Many wondering what will happen. For the moment, the warrior carried the sleeping man over to the handmaidens who they hoped could heal him. They wanted to be sure that they could save him before they made any deals with the giants who had brought ill fortune upon their house.<p>

The nursing maiden looked upon Kendall who was lying peacefully on the bed, even though he had the appearance that he was terribly ill. "I believe I have found an answer," the maiden said. She took some oil and mixed it with herbs, and then she dipped her fingers in it and rubbed them against Kendall's forehead. Then she spoke magic runes, and eventually, Kendall's eyes opened slowly, and the sick-appearance was gone.

"Kendall?" The warrior said.

"James? Where am I?"

"Kendall," the warrior said with joy and held the fair blond tightly in his arms; never wanting to let go. Jennifer, and her two other sons, Carlos and Logan, rejoiced, believing everything was all right. "Kendall, I almost thought I lost you. A giant poisoned your glass of wine, and your life was dependent on that of a sick, dying giant's. But now that this maiden has broken the effects, they will feel my raff for what they have done to you," James said with a stern, powerful, but not loud voice.

"What a terrible fate you have saved me from nurse. Please if there is anything…"

"You're not saved," she said.

"What?" Knight asked.

"The spell that I have done just now has only released Kendall form the effects of the giant's sickness. He is still tied to the giant's life. He will die the exact moment Gnofenir dies," she said with a very heavy heart, since everyone loved Kendall for the kindness he has shown to all.

"This cannot be so," Carlos said.

"Now there is no hope for my brother," Logan said.

"No, there's still me," said the warrior.

"Of what do you speak?" Kendall asked.

"I made a deal with a giant who is called Grimney. I can help him cure their leader, so that he may live longer than what the sickness only allows him to,"

"James, you cannot trust giants. They have been our enemies from the beginning of time," Kendall said.

"I love you more than I despise any giant. I will help them. I will see to it that you live with me. Now come with me; we don't have much time,"

* * *

><p>The three giants were waiting at the gate of the house. One of them pointed out to the others when three figures came into view. The two escorts were shocked when they saw that one was Kendall, walking completely fine, as if he were not ill at all. They were scared that if the curse had been broken, then there would be nothing holding the warrior back from ripping their bones out from their flesh with his bare hands.<p>

However Grimney, as if by some strange knowledge, knew that the curse was still active. "Calm yourselves. There is nothing to fear," he told his escorts.

The warrior came up to the three giants with his lover. "I see that you are back on your feet. I also see that you would like to accompany us on the journey. Maybe a poor choice. I do not believe that your lover will be able to protect you and fight at the same time,"

"That is none of your concern. This is my servant Aslung. He will accompany us also. Now lead us to the well," commanded James.

"As you wish," Grimney said.

And off they went. Kendall was holding onto his lover most of the time. He was not scared of the journey or the fate he may have to live through because he knew that as long as he had his arms around the brave warrior and he was in his arms, there was nothing to fear.

The three of them left the house and headed into the forest. After much travelling, Grimney stopped and look over at his companions and said "We shall set up camp and stay here for the night. We will resume our journey in the morning,"

Grimney's escorts took out their supplies and set up two tents. "We took the liberty of providing a tent for the three of you. It was meant for one since we did not expect you to be healed, and an escort to come along, but I'm sure that you will find it comfortable. Sleep well, for there will be many challenges for the following day," And with a smile, Grimney went into the tent, and the two escorts stood by the tent, seeming to keep guard in case of intruders.

* * *

><p>At the fall of night, with the cool winds blowing, and the wolves howling, the two men outside the small tent, getting ready for the night. Aslung volunteered to stand guard at night. "Are you sure that you are all right, my love? I would not know how to act if I were to be in your position,"<p>

"I do not believe that there will be terrible fortune for us. Even the giants, I wish good fortune,"

"Please do not speak such great words of those spineless worms. The fodder of animals is even more useful to us than those giants. I will see to it that they pay for their crimes against you,"

"Please do not worry yourself, my love. I cannot see you in such a state. I know that all will end well,"

"I fear that I may not be strong enough for this task. I can only hope that I die as I fail. Even being sent to the house of Hel would be better than the halls of Valhall, knowing that you would be in Niflheim, with me,"

The conversation took the men into the small tent, and there laid two men in the blankets that made up their bed, thinking about the possible future events that were to come. The blonde had his back to the warrior, wrapped in his strong arms, keeping him warm on the cold winter night, making the fair blond know that he was protected and safe from harm, as long as the warrior was with him. As long as they were together, nothing could bring them down.

"I fear for the future," was the last thing the warrior said, and it was the last statement in their talk. But the blond did not worry about the future. He was too comforted to care, and if he was to die, at least he wouldn't have any regrets in his life, knowing that he found the man he loved.

But the warrior was still worried that he may have to see his lover die. When he was sure that his lover was asleep, he quietly made his way out the tent, wondering of what he could do in order to help him succeed. He saw that Aslung had fallen asleep. Walking out in the forest, he then knew who could help.

He sat down and closed his eyes and silently prayed. Moments later, a figure, with only one hand, came before him. "I have seen the situation that has befallen you. I cannot interfere directly,"

"But you can give me your blessing. Please Tyr, I beg of you. I cannot lose the love of my life,"

But the god of war only smiled. "You need not my help. You will be tested and I wish you the best. But be warned warrior, listen to the one whom you love, for he knows best of the situation," and with that, the god of war disappeared. James was a little less uneasy, but he still wanted more than just what he had heard. But knowing that the gods do not like to repeat themselves, he began to return to the tent to embrace the blond once more.

As he walked, Aslung woke. "Sir, is something wrong? Am I needed for something?"

"Rest, for there will be much to do tomorrow," And with that, Aslung fell asleep once more. _I suppose it is all right if he sleeps. I do not believe the giants will harm us without deception._ He thought, and the warrior came into the tent.

As he laid down, the blond woke up. "James? What has happened? Is something wrong?"

"Shhhh, there is nothing to fear. Just sleep here with me,"

And the two then closed their eyes, and returned to their original sleeping position. "I love you," he said, but the blond was already asleep. He kissed the back of his head, and joined him in slumber.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up to find him alone. He got on different clothes and exited the tent to find the three giants and Aslung outside. "Sir, how was your sleep?"<p>

"It was pleasant, Aslung. Where is James?"

"He is out hunting for deer. He said not to eat or drink anything of the giants,"

"I suppose it would be best if we didn't,"

Later on in the morning, James came back with two deer over his shoulders. Kendall usually tried not to eat that of an animal, for he was gentle and kind. One trait which the warrior adored. But under such circumstances, he decided it would be fine.

After the deer were cooked, the three started to eat. The giants left some of their own food, and started eating some of the deer. James became ready to smash their heads together, but Kendall pulled on his arm. "James, let's allow them to eat some of our food, for if all goes well, it will not matter,"

The warrior hesitated, but followed what the blond have bade him to do.

After the meal, Grimney came up to the three of them. "I believe it is time that we departed from this place,"

The six then came towards their next destination: Bifröst, the rainbow bridge to Asgard, the home of the gods. Grimney stopped them and said "If my brother giants and I are discovered, there is a chance that we will be slaughtered. If that is to happen, then you will have failed at saving your love,"

But the warrior only smiled. "Calm yourself worm," he said, remembering his conversation with Tyr. "I believe the gods know of your plan already, but they will not interfere, for they also want to see Kendall live. Let us proceed,"

* * *

><p>And with that, the three of them walked on the bridge. Kendall still holding onto his love, but not because of fear, and the warrior had his arms around the blonde's shoulders, in an effort to comfort him, and himself.<p>

After much walking, the end of the bridge was in sight. James took satisfaction with the thought that the journey was almost over, even though he had not been tested yet. Once they got to the end, they were greeted by Heimdallr, the watchman over the bridge.

"We've been expecting you," he said.

"Hello, Heimdallr. I am Kendall, and this is…"

"There is no need for introductions. We have watched over the events in Midgard, and even though I will not interfere directly, I will wish you the best of luck," he said, and then departed.

"Well, there is no need to waste time then I believe. Gnofenir does not have much time, and neither do you," he said with a smile as he looked at the blond. James eyes filled with anger, but did nothing for he knew that his attempts would be in vain, for he could not disobey Kendall's wishes to keep peace during the journey. He knew that it was not the time… yet.

* * *

><p>After much travelling, they finally came up to the well or Urd, where the three Norns lived. They saw one of the three roots of the Yggdrasil tree that the well had been placed by. The blond gasped; "This place is so beautiful. If the only way that I would have been able to see such a place was to be poisoned by giants, then I believe that it has been worth it,"<p>

"Do not say such things, for what I have is more beautiful than any place can be," the warrior said.

They walked closer and saw the two holy swans swimming on the surface of the well. Kendall admired the grace of the two, when one of the escorts came up to Grimney. "Sir, where are the three Norns? Are they gone welcoming a new birth? Must we wait for who knows how long?"

"Patience, my brother giant. In time, all events will unfold to our favor,"

And with that, a cold wind howled, and out of the darkness came the three Norns. Past, Present, and Future. Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld. Urd, the past, was a wrinkly old woman. Verdandi, the present, with her bright eyes and her fearlessness. And last was Skuld, the future, was concealed behind her veil. The three floated down to them. Verdandi looked upon Grimney and said with a strong voice "Be gone, foul creature. This sacred place is no place for an enemy of the Allfather Odin, and the fellow gods.

But Grimney only smiled, as if he knew it didn't matter. "I am not the one to be tested. It is the warrior who stands by me, who goes by the name of 'James', who is to be tested,"

"Yes, we have been told of your coming," Skuld said, and then looked over at James. "You would like to receive some of the water from our well? You will then receive three tests. One from each, each more difficult than the last," She then looked back at the three giants. No one could see the coldness in her eyes that were covered in her veil. "Beware Giants, try anything against us, and you will suffer our wrath,"

"There is little need to worry. I'm sure you know of the reason we need this water," Grimney said.

Urd stepped forward. "Come forth, my noble warrior," She said, raising her arm out to him. James stepped forward, and bowed as a sign of respect, and she did so back to him. "The water which flows through my well is very powerful. Improper use of it may be the end of the user, and those around him or her. It is needed to know that the water does not end in the hands of a fool. In the past, we have seen Loki, the god of fire, outwit most. Prove your cleverness to me, and give to me a lock of fur from this wolf that I have brought before you,"

Then, out of the darkness, a large wolf came out, and growled at them. "Brute strength cannot win, warrior. Be sure not to harm him,"

James looked at the wolf and pulled out his sword. _How am I to acquire a lock of the wolf's fur if I may not harm him? There is nothing I can use to bind him to the ground._ James thought.

He then stepped forward with his sword drawn, but then stepped back and embraced his love once more. "I will succeed. We will find a cure. We will live forever together,"

Tears ran down the blond's face, though he was not sad. "I know you will," They then stepped out of each other's hug. "I love you,"

James then stepped forward, with his sword drawn. He looked into the wolf's eyes, and it seemed as if the wolf knew what was happening. The warrior took a step forward before the wolf and held his breathe for a moment, and then stepped forward, and swung. However, because of fear that he would have swung too closely, he missed as the wolf evaded his sword. He attempted again, but the scenario only repeated itself. He thought he would need to change tactics. The wolf knew what was happening. James tried to hold onto one of its legs, but the wolf only backed away. "Warrior, time shortens," Urd said.

James knew he had to rethink his strategy. He knew that he could hold the wolf down and cut off some of its fur, but that would be difficult, and it wasn't the way Urd wanted the task to be done. Then, thinking through his options, he remembered something. "Aslung! Throw me the remains of the deer-meat!"

Aslung understood what James wanted to do, and untying the bag which held the meat, he threw the remains to James. The warrior then picked it up, and held it in front of the wolf. The wolf stopped staring at James, and looked at the meat. James then threw it to the left, and the wolf chased after it. I began to devour the deer flesh, and when it was completely distracted, James came from behind it, and held its two hind legs in one of his hands. The wolf started to struggle and whimper. _Do not worry, for this will be over quickly._ And with a small slash, a bit of fur came off the wolf, but not a noticeable amount. James caught it before fell to the ground. The wolf was released and returned next to Urd. James then walked up to her, and presented the fur. "Well done warrior. You have passed the first test, however there is still more for you to do," And with that, the wolf departed, and Grimney smiled as everything was going according to his plan.

Then Verdandi came forward. "Warrior, now, in the present, people die. Some die a warrior's death, and they are sent to the halls of Valhall, where they feast with the Allfather until they must fight when Ragnarök, the end of the world, comes. Others who die in bed are sent to the house of Hel where they are damned forever. The gods place being a great warrior before all. I, Verdandi, the fearless, require that he who receives this water must be as strong as he is smart. Kill the dragon I send before you with your bare hands,"

The giant's, Aslung's, Kendall's, and even the two other Norns' eyes widen, but James felt untouched by the fear of this task; He knew he must succeed.

There then came a growl from a dark corner. And there flew a dragon, staring at the warrior with its menacing red eyes. "There still is a chance to save your life warrior. What say you?"

"I accept your challenge," he said while the giants snickered.

"Then let it begin," Verdandi said as the dragon flew in towards James. He evaded it by rolling away, and he made a grab for his sword, but he realized that it wasn't there. "The rules must not be broken," Verdandi said with her hands holding James' sword.

_Curse their magic arts!_ He thought.

The dragon then landed itself in front of James. Unsure of what to do, James assessed his options, but the dragon threw its fiery, poisonous breathe at him. James thought attacks would be useless. After running and rolling around, he began to tire, and then decided to dwell on what Verdandi said before the task started. "He who receives this water must be as strong as he is smart," He knew that then it was time to stop avoiding the dragon. He stopped running and stared at it. The dragon stared back, and then drew its head back. James knew that the time to act was now. He rolled under its belly as the dragon threw its breathe at him. He then climbed on its back, and the dragon realized that it had been tricked. The warrior putt his arms around its neck, under its throat, and then tugged back with all his might. The dragon gasped for its breathe. It tried to get the warrior off of him, but the warrior was too strong for him. And with its last breath, it fell down unconscious. And so it was known that James defeated the dragon with his bare hands. James got up and breathed very heavily. Then he heard Verdandi say "It is not dead yet, however, since you have completed the difficult part of the task I will award you this," And she threw him his sword back to him. "Now, bring me its heart," James stared at the sword, and hesitated. He didn't want to kill it because it was already defeated, and Kendall wasn't fond of the idea of killing animals. However, he knew the Norn would not accept it unconscious, so he made a quick thrust, and the floor flooded with the dragon's blood. He cut out its heart and stepped up to the norns. "Well done warrior," she said, taking the heart, "But there is still a task for you to complete," James bowed to Verdandi, and she bowed back.

He then turned to Skuld. "Warrior, the future is uncertain. One can never know what may happen. Only I can know for sure. What I decree is so. When the gods attempted to chain the Fenris-wolf, Tyr had to place his hand in order to convince the wolf to test his strength in the chain, Gleipnir. When Fenris realized he had been tricked he bit of the god of war's hand off. The sacrifice which he had provided for us all is well known. Now you must give a sacrifice for the one you love. Take the ring that I have placed out of your chest,"

Kendall's eyes widened. Never had he thought there would be such a test. He thought the previous one was a terrible one enough, but this he thought was unthinkable. But the next thing he heard was James screaming. He looked up to see his lover dripping with blood. His sword was the same. Kendall couldn't stand to look. He started crying, and putt his head in his hands.

"He has done it," Kendall heard Skuld say. He couldn't believe it.

He ran over to his lover and began to cry even more. "Oh James, I'm sorry," he said placing his fingers on the wound. "If these continue, you will be reduced to…"

"Kendall it's over; you're saved,"

"Step forth, warrior," Skuld said. James made his way with the ring and placed it in Skuld's hand. "For such bravery, you shall be healed," she said, and with a bowl, she took some water from the well and ran it down the wound. It was healed instantly. "The scar is there for you and your lover to remember. People will commemorate you when they see it upon your chest,"

"Congratulations warrior, for you have passed all the tests, and now for your reward," Urd said.

The three Norns took the fur, heart, and ring and placed them on the floor and spoke ancient runes. "It is done," Verdandi said, and with that, Urd took a jar and brought it to the well, and filled it to the brim, and then closed it.

She presented it to James. "Take pride, for not many have made it through our tests,"

"Thank you," James said simply, and with that, the six of them left.

"Now, we must leave for Iotunheim," said Grimney. And with that being said, they all left.

* * *

><p>They then came to the house of Gnofenir. It was quite large; about as large as that of the Knights. They entered the hall to find Gnofenir surrounded by giants and hand-maidens, all worried about his health. And at that moment, James came face to face with the one who was behind the poisoning of his lover. By the looks of everything, it seemed that they made it just in time. "Everyone, we return from the well of Urd. I possess the water in which we need; I shall make the remedy," Grimney yelled. There were sighs of relief, and everyone backed away from Grimney's way. A couple of minutes later, he returned with a wine glass, and approached the Giant of the house. "Drink my lord, and may this hold your cure,"<p>

"It had better for your sake," Gnofenir said weakly. He drank, and at that moment, he fell asleep. James felt his heart stop.

"Worry not, for he will be asleep for several hours. Once he has awakened, he will be rejuvenated," Grimney said.

Hours passed, though James could have sworn that it had been days. Once Gnofenir woke, all eyes were upon him. He looked around and said with a loud voice, "I am CURED!"

There was much applause and cheering, but all James could think about was that his lover was saved. "Do you see now, my love?" he said with a soft voice. "You will live with me for many more years to come. And these giants will pay for the horrors they have committed against you," His voice grew louder as he began to pull out his sword.

"No, no more violence. Let use celebrate our good fortune and return home,"

James hesitated, but saw the look in the blond's eyes. "If you insist," And he putt back his sword. "Let us celebrate that the poison is no longer in effect,"

Then they heard laughter coming from Gnofenir. They looked over to him. "You are gravely mistaken. Though I may be healed, the bindings between the boy and me still exists,"

"So, if you die, then I…"

"Yes, your lover will have to serve me and my health if he is still to have you in his life,"

"Insolent worm! I shall…"

"James, let us return home and leave all this behind us while we still can," Kendall pleaded.

The warrior was breathing hard, but broke down eventually. He was not one to anger easily, but it is unwise to harm the one he loved. "You're right. Return to Aslung outside the house. I would like to have another drink.

"Come to us soon," the blond said, kissing the scar on the warrior's chest and exiting the house.

"Well, it seems the boy has trained you very well," Gnofenir said laughing with the rest of the house.

But James only ran up, and with one quick swing of his sword, killed two giants next to Gnofenir. The whole house was in a panic while others came to Gnofenir's aid. But James was too quick, and had his arm around the Lords neck, sword pointed at his throat.

"You must not love your lover as much as I thought," he said.

"Silence!" James yelled, and hit his head with the handle of his sword. "I will strike him if one of you steps forward in his aid.

"He lies! He would not risk it. Now come and aide me!" Gnofenir yelled. And with that, a horde of Frost Giants came rushing forth.

James then took his sword and pierced the giant's stomach. _It won't kill him,_ he thought. Gnofenir yelled in pain. "Halt!" the giant screamed, and the other frost giants stopped themselves. "Are you mad?"

But James only stabbed his arm, and once again, Gnofenir screamed in pain while all the other giants could do was watch. James then threw him onto the ground and held the sword, but not pointing at his throat. "Did you honestly believe that you would not have come out of this unscathed? I can tell you that there are many other fates that are worse than death,"

James then stabbed him once again in his leg. "You know what to do in order to stop this,"

Gnofenir knew it to, but wasn't going to give up just yet, but after another blow from James' sword, he then cried out "You win. I will undo the curse," He then spoke magic words, and a mist came off of him. "There, now end my life and my torture,"

The warrior raised his sword as the rest of the giants watched in terror that they may lose their leader, but then James heard something. He lowered his sword, looking around, but there was nothing there. He heard it again. _"Don't…"_ He didn't believe it. It sounded like Kendall's voice. He looked down at Gnofenir and raised his sword high, but then felt a rush. He looked over and saw an image of Kendall. He wasn't smiling and looked frail. "Kendall!" Then the image was gone. James then remembered the advice Tyr gave to him, and lowered his sword. He looked at Gnofenir in disgust. "No, not even you are worth it," And with that, he left the hall, walking next to Grimney during. He struck him with his fist, and the giant fell to the floor, unconscious. When the warrior left, the giants ran to aide their lord.

Outside, James saw Kendall, and smiled. He ran up to him and Aslung. "James the strangest thing just happened. There was a great mist that came off of me a while ago. I know not what it was for…"

But before he could finish, the warrior had wrapped his arms around the blond, kissing him forcefully. "I love you," he said through his tears. "Let us return home," he said. The three of them began to leave.

"Thank you, my love, for all you have done for me" Kendall said.

James putt his arm around his lover's shoulders. "No, thank you,"

* * *

><p>It would be awesome if someone said they're now interested in Norse mythology. But you don't have to be. I was watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas while writing the first part with the giants, and found some similarities. I'm so proud of myself for writing such a long story. I might change it, and by that I mean add to it, and I don't think I've said all I wanted to. I hope you enjoyed this, and Merry Christmas!<p> 


End file.
